


-270.5° Celsius

by Dulcidyne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative title: 2.7 Kelvin, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fireworks and feelings, Fluff, Gen, I had feelings and I needed to write them, MC wrapping woes, No main story spoilers, SCIENCE!, Yoosung typos, Zen and Jumin disagree to no one's surprise, christmas dlc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcidyne/pseuds/Dulcidyne
Summary: What kind of present do you get for the boy who just traveled across the universe?





	

The package is clumsily wrapped and crumpled from being in her pocket. Four once cheery, now flattened ribbon bows perch on the top and he suspects the number has less to do with festive enthusiasm and more with disguising wrapping mishaps. It's so perfect, it can't possibly be for him. He thinks it has to be some kind of mistake and his fingers curl up against the wrapping paper until it crinkles out a protest.

She reads his hesitation the wrong way and ducks her head down in a sudden perusal of the ground while pinwheels of color burst open in the sky above.

It's dark but a cluster of fireworks dip her profile in brightness and he can see she's blushing furiously. The CCTV feed only captures her in black and white and now she’s there in front of him in glorious, vivid, infinite-bit RGB,  _ blushing.  _ It's a miracle his fingers work. It's a miracle he's still holding the present that can't really be his.

“I couldn't decide on what to get you,” she says, “Nothing seemed good enough...then I remembered what Jumin said about objects having memories. So, I thought I'd give you a present full of good memories--”

She breaks off, with an anxious, expectant look towards the package. He swallows hard and fumbles with the seam in the wrapping paper until it parts and reveals a thumb of red wool.

“I thought the memories should be warm though, because space is cold--”

“Negative 270.5 degrees Celsius,” he can't help but say as he pulls the mittens free from their paper nest.

She nods, undeterred, letting the tangent slip by for once. “ I thought you might still be a little frozen from your trip across the universe.”

A fuse fizzes to life in his chest, a mortar shell of chemical compounds igniting in one thunderous whoomph. He can feel the reverberations down to his toes, the pop and fizz of scintillas exploding out from the frozen hollows of his heart to trail cascades of sparks through his veins. He can't move, he can't breathe, the night sky flickers and flares around them and he feels  _ so warm. _

_ “ _ I think they’ll fit,” she's saying, “They were always big on me--and they're lucky! Good things happened to me whenever I wore these gloves.” She begins to list them off, “My entrance exam, my--oh!”

He gathers her up, wraps his arms around her. He doesn't think he can ever bear to let her go.

 

* * *

**Yoosung★** **:** She got you a selfie staff?

**Zen:** ;;;;

**Zen: ...** It's called a selfie  **stick** . Staffs aren't something people have outside of LOLOL -_-

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**Zen** : You think it was one of those gifts that means something more? I've been so busy, I haven't had time to take many selfies ;;

**Zen:** ~Does she miss them?~

**Jumin Han:** It isn't possible to miss something that is rarely absent

**Yoosung★** **:** Something more?! You mean…

**Zen:** A heartless corporate heir who overworks people on Christmas wouldn't understand such an emotion 

**Yoosung★** **:** What do you think my gift meant >_<!!

**Jumin Han:** I understand it quite well. I'm often away from my beloved Elizabeth the 3rd. 

**Yoosung★** **:** Can Honey Buddha chips have hidden mesninf????

**Jumin Han** : Being that I experience it with greater frequency than anyone else, my opinions are the most qualified.

**Yoosung★** **:**  meaning

**Yoosung★** **:**  What about what she got 707?? The scarf! 

**Jumin Han:** Mittens.

**Zen** : HEY!

**Jumin Han** : Judging from their used condition from the picture...  


**Zen** : Don’t talk like your weird obsession with your furball qualifies you for anything besides a trip to a mental clinic!!!!

**Jumin Han:** They mean that people should budget and plan their gift shopping well in advance to avoid disproportionate spending.   


**Yoosung★** **:**  No way! Are you saying she spent all her money before she could buy him something? 

**Zen:** ;;;;;;  


**Zen** : This trust fund kid...  
  
**Zen** : ...really isn't qualified for talking about human emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! This drabble is dedicated to my best friend, who decided not to warn me off the fact that this game would destroy my feelings and life. Also, fun fact: while (most parts) of space is really cold, it is also a vacuum, which is really poor for heat transfer. So if you ended up in space without a protective suit, you wouldn't freeze right away, despite what some movies might depict, as your heat loss would be carried out solely through radiation--a much slower process than conduction and convection. Am I the only one headcanoning buying Zen a selfie stick for Christmas? haha


End file.
